


Mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby - Steve

by SallyPejr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2019, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Steve neví, kdo je Lukův- Jarvisi! Zruš všechno a začni film!





	Mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby - Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 dneska vyhlásilo za mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby/International Fanwork Day a jeden ze způsobů, jak se zůčastnit, jsou i krátké povídky ohledně postav aka fanoušků. Letos s tématem "Jak se postavy/celebrity dostaly k novému fandomu".

„Takže ta filmová trilogie je Star Trek."

„Star Trek je seriál. Ta trilogie je Star Wars."

„Ale Star Trek neškrkej, ten je taky dobrý."

„Jasně."

„Hele, viděl jsi vůbec někdy Star Wars?"

„Ne. Proto je taky mám na seznamu."

„O. Můj. Bože. O můj bože! Ty seš snad jediný člověk v týhle zemi, kdo neví, kdo je Luk-"

„Ne!"

„Co?!"

„Žádný spoilery. Víš, že to Natasha nesnáší."

„Já vím! Ale on neví! O můj bože! Jarvisi! Zruš všechno a vytáhni Star Wars IV Nová naděje!"

„Čtyři? Ale já neviděl ani první díl!"

„Čtyřka je první díl."

„Co?!"


End file.
